1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to latching assemblies and electronic devices and, particularly, to a latching assembly without screws and an electronic device having the latching assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional designs of computer system housings provide a product that is difficult to quickly open, and requires the manufacturer or the user to unfasten and then refasten the fasteners using tools. After repeated openings and closings, the computer case may be damaged.